


Roadtrip argenté

by BurgerQueenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Just a bunch of boys being boys, Road Trips, Silver Saints being something else than punching balls, Some characters make a cameo, some couples to come
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerQueenie/pseuds/BurgerQueenie
Summary: Une bande de copains décident de faire un voyage dans toute l'Europe. Entre potins au téléphone, délires entre amis et tourisme dans des pays européens, les chevaliers d'Argent réapprennent à vivre comme des humains.





	1. Le Grand départ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello voilà une fanfic, cette fois ci, je voulais mettre en avant des personnages TRES oubliés : les chevaliers d'argent. J'espère que cela vous plaira.  
> Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, sauf Gladys de l'Horloge qui est juste mentionnée.

Si on disait que les chevaliers d'Or étaient une belle bande de copains, on pouvait en dire autant des chevaliers d'argent, excepté Marine, Shina et Albiore qui étaient à part. Les jeunes hommes qui avaient tenté plusieurs fois de vaincre les cinq chevaliers de bronze étaient tous aussi soudés en amitié que leurs homologues en or. Alors quand ils furent ramenés à la vie, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se faire des accolades et de rire comme des gamins, heureux de se retrouver. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de cette nouvelle vie. Et la première chose qu'ils avaient décidée de faire était un road trip dans toute l'Europe.

Première étape du projet : trouver un véhicule. Suffisamment spacieux pour mettre tout le monde, surtout le colosse qu'était Algueti, du haut de ses deux mètres quarante. Le chevalier d'Héraclès s'était d'ailleurs platement excusé auprès de ses compères à cause de sa corpulence. On lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave. Il était leur ami et il faisait parti du voyage ! Un point c'est tout.

Ils avaient finalement opté pour un minibus relativement spacieux pour mettre leurs bagages et tout ce beau monde. Après tout ils étaient douze chevaliers d'argent. Aussi ils avaient pensé à remercier le chevalier du Cancer qui, malgré sous ses airs rustres, était un bon bougre et était la personne qui avait pu leur trouver cette merveille. Le chevalier d'or l'avait acheté à un vendeur d'occasion et l'avait payé une petite somme. En vrai, le crabe aux pinces d'or avait demandé à Saori de payer le minibus, chose qu'elle avait accepté quand il lui avait annoncé le projet des chevaliers d'argent. Et elle avait gracieusement coopéré.

La bande des chevaliers d'argent avaient apprit pas mal de choses sur le tas, notamment conduire un véhicule. De ce point de vue, ils ne se soucièrent guerre de ce problème.

Deuxième étape du projet : l'itinéraire.

Ils avaient déployé une carte de l'Europe dans le salon du quatrième temple, que le cancer, encore lui, leur avait laissé le temps qu'ils préparent leur périple. Le but était simple. Ils devaient chacun choisir un lieu de l'Europe à visiter. Ce qui leur ferait douze étapes avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

Misty avait envie de revoir sa douce France, et il avait l'intention de faire visiter Paris à ses amis. Moses voulait visiter Berlin. Astérion avait une préférence pour la Suède. Babel désirait voir le Danemark. Jamian voulait revoir l'Ecosse. Capella désirait visiter l'Espagne et Dante avait l'envie de revoir les terres italiennes qui l'avaient vu naître. Algueti, Sirius et Dio étaient du même avis que Misty et voulaient visiter la France. Ptolémy, désirait voir les terres autrichiennes. Enfin Algol avait envie de visiter les terres Irlandaises.

Aphrodite, qui passait par là, avait vu cette bande de gamins assis par terre autour d'un grand bout de papier, le Lézard avait un stylo dans la main, un petit carnet dans l'autre et notait tout ce qu'il se disait. Cette vue fit sourire le Poisson, qui s'approcha discrètement et qui fit sursauter le Français lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les épaules.

-Eh bien, vous faites quoi ? demanda le Suédois.

-On prépare notre road trip, répondit Astérion, un sourire en coin.

-Oh ouiiii. Le crabe m'avait parlé de votre projet. J'espère que vous allez vous amuser durant ce voyage.

Misty, qui n'avait pas levé son nez de son carnet, et nullement dérangé par la chevelure azurée du chevalier d'or qui venait le chatouiller, lui expliqua que c'était quelque chose qu'ils voulaient faire entre amis, maintenant que la paix était de retour.

-Au fait, ajouta vivement ce dernier. T'as intérêt à nous parler des potins pendant notre absence.

-Évidemment, répliqua le Poisson. Vous saurez tout sur tout !

Les autres ricanèrent. Aphrodite avait toujours considéré Misty comme un petit frère et les deux étaient devenus des vraies commères. Aussi, ils seraient toujours au courant de ce qu'il allait se passer au Sanctuaire durant leur voyage.

-Au fait, que fais tu là ? demanda Babel, curieux.

-J'étais parti chercher notre adoré Cancer, je voulais lui demander un truc, mais visiblement il n'est pas là.

-Il est chez le Bélier.

-Oh merci mon petit chiot, fit le poisson, faisant rougir Sirius de gêne, attirant des ricanements de la part de ses amis et un fou rire de la part de Dio.

Sur ces mots, Aphrodite les laissa dans leur réflexion et quitta le temple, laissant les chevaliers d'argent à leur réflexion.

Enfin, après plusieurs négociations, ils purent définir leur trajet. Ils allaient commencer par l'Autriche pour ensuite remonter vers le Nord en passant d'abord par l'Allemagne, puis le Danemark. Ensuite ils feraient leur escale en Suède et repartiraient pour l'Ecosse, puis l'Irlande. Ils redescendraient vers la France où ils y passeraient le plus de temps pour ensuite continuer vers l'Espagne. Leur dernière escale serait en Italie, puis ils rentreraient en Grèce. Le trajet était relativement simple et tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour cet itinéraire.

Deuxième étape réalisée avec brio.

Troisième étape du projet : les bagages. Le minibus était suffisamment spacieux pour y mettre plusieurs sacs de vêtements et autres. Aussi, ils prirent la précaution d'emporter que le strict nécessaire. En plus des vêtements, ils avaient décidé d'embarquer de quoi avoir une bonne hygiène, car cela restait malgré tout important. De la musique pour la route. Là ils durent remercier le Capricorne qui leur avait gravé tout un tas d'albums. Quelques jeux pour s'occuper. Et de l'argent pour les quelques visites qu'ils feraient. Saori, avait accepté de leur donner une certaine somme pour leur voyage, au grand désespoir de Tatsumi. La réincarnation de la déesse Athéna leur avait néanmoins mis en garde de ne pas tout dépenser dès la première escale. La bourse donnée par la jeune fille était coquette et elle allait servir essentiellement aux quelques passages en bateau et aux choses essentielles de la vie comme la nourriture. Et quelques souvenirs aussi. Ils pensèrent également à prendre un appareil photo. Par chance, Jamian possédait un Polaroid et comptait le prendre avec lui. Et l'anglais avait une bonne réserve de recharges avec lui. Le Lézard, lui, avait un téléphone qu'il utiliserait pour communiquer avec Aphrodite.

Troisième et dernière étape de la préparation de leur voyage fait.

Le grand départ était pour bientôt et ils étaient impatients.

Et quand le jour J arriva, plusieurs personnes étaient présentes pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au centre ville et avaient commencé à charger leur véhicule quand les chevaliers d'or, le Grand Pope, Athéna et les cinq bronzes divins arrivèrent près d'eux. Un peu plus loin, il y avait Marine et Shaina, ainsi que Gladys, assises à une table dans un bar et elles ignoraient toute la scène. Les trois saintes d'argent voulaient passer un moment entre elles après tout.

Par ailleurs, si la présence des chevaliers d'or n'avait pas surpris les chevaliers d'argents, ils le furent beaucoup plus lorsque les frimousses des cinq bronzes divins étaient apparues sous leur nez. Ils avaient tenté de les tuer et s'en étaient voulu pendant un certain temps. Mais le sourire des plus jeunes les rassurèrent. C'était dorénavant de l'histoire ancienne.

Un à un, les saints d'argents entrèrent dans leur véhicule. Camus s'était d'ailleurs approché de Misty et lui avait posé dans sa main un trousseau de clés, ainsi qu'un papier contenant une adresse. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas les perdre et de lui rendre le trousseau à la fin de leur périple. Le Lézard avait répondu par la positive et monta finalement dans le minibus. Enfin, une fois que les douze compères étaient dans le véhicule, ils purent partir. Ils faisaient tous un signe de la main à ceux qui étaient présents lors de leur départ.

Ils quittèrent Athènes, et leur voyage put enfin débuter.

**ooo000ooo**

-Dis donc Misty, il t'a donné quoi Camus ? demanda Sirius qui était au volant avec Dante à ses côtés en tant que copilote.

-Il m'a donné un trousseau de clés avec une adresse sur un papier, lui apprit le Français en regardant les lettres et les chiffres affichées dessus. Je vais mettre ça dans la poche intérieure de mon sac, il m'a demandé de ne pas les perdre et de les lui rendre à la fin.

-Tu crois qu'il a une résidence secondaire en France ? s'interrogea Ptolémy. L'isba ne lui suffit pas ?

-Peut-être, s'empressa d'ajouter Moses. L'isba est après tout la demeure des chevaliers des glaces. Il doit avoir cette demeure pour ses activités avec Milo.

-Quelles activités ?

-Le genre d'activités qui n'implique pas d'aller cueillir des fraises, haussa des épaules la Baleine, nonchalamment.

-Attends deux secondes, coupa Capella, tu veux dire que...

-Mais vous ne saviez pas ? s'étonna Astérion. Enfin… mais… Ça a fait le tour du Sanctuaire pendant un mois.

Misty pouffa.

-Et dire que c'est censé être moi la commère des chevaliers d'argents.

-Et l'adresse c'est vers où exactement ? s'enquit Héraclès, qui était installé au fond du Minibus, les cinq sièges pour lui tout seul.

Le lézard rejeta un œil au bout de papier que le verseau lui avait donné, relisant l'adresse. Autant, il ne connaissait pas la ville indiquée, autant il reconnut les deux premiers chiffres du code postal et le département qui lui était associé.

-Finistère. C'est en Bretagne. Hey Dio, c'est pas toi qui voulais visiter la Bretagne ?

-Nan, c'est Sirius, répondit la Mouche. Moi j'avais choisis le Sud-Ouest de la France, et Algueti c'était l'Alsace.

-Il paraît qu'il y a une Horloge astronomique à Strasbourg, expliqua ce dernier. J'aimerais bien aller la voir.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, réfléchit le Français.

-Laisse moi deviner, s'amusa le chien de chasse, c'est Gladys qui t'en a parlé ?

-Ouais. Elle était ma partenaire d'entrainement il y a quelques jours et elle m'en avait parlé.

-Évidemment, sourit Dio. Dès qu'on parle de tout ce qui est relatif à sa constellation, elle est toujours à l'heure.

Un blanc. Suivi d'un rire étouffé de la part du Centaure.

-Putain Dio, tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?

-Fallait pas me tendre la perche !

Algol, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, sourit. Que c'était bon de passer du temps entre amis. Sirius et Dante, qui étaient beaucoup trop concentrés sur la route, avaient laissé la conversation glisser dans une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre.

**ooo000ooo**

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute après trois heures de conduite. L'envie de se dégourdir les jambes était beaucoup trop tentante. Dante et Sirius étaient encore plongés dans la carte routière que tenait Cerbère, réfléchissant sur le chemin le plus court à parcourir pour aller jusqu'en Autriche. Algol, qui devait relayer le Grand Chien quand celui-ci désirerait se reposer, s'était joint à la conversation. Les autres jouaient au frisbee et Misty était au téléphone avec Aphrodite. La vue du lézard avec l'appareil collé à son oreille en avait fait sourire plus d'un. A peine partis, et déjà des potins du Sanctuaire qui arrivaient. D'ailleurs ils purent entendre le français râler car il devait dix billets au suédois.

Après une demi-heure de repos, ils étaient repartis sur les routes. Avec un Misty un peu grognon.

-Je dois dix balles à Aphro, ronchonna ce dernier avec une mine faussement boudeuse.

-Vous avez parié sur quoi ? demanda l'Anglais

La curiosité de Jamian et des autres interpella le lézard.

-Oh on avait parié sur les mises en couple de Shura et DM, expliqua la commère des Argents. J'avais parié sur le fait que la chèvre se mette en couple avant le crabe. Aphro c'était l'inverse. Et maintenant je dois des sous au poisson.

-Sérieux ? Le crabe en couple ? s'esclaffa la Baleine. Qui est l'heureux élu ? Ou l'heureuse élue.

-Une laine mauve.

Gros blanc.

-Ça devait être pour ça qu'il nous a laissé son temple une fois, s'empressa d'ajouter la Flèche. Il voulait probablement avoir un rencard avec Mû.

Les autres ricanèrent. Le rustre cancer avec le doux et calme bélier. Une bien jolie paire. Les chevaliers d'argent sentirent doucement le véhicule ralentir et se mettre sur le côté de la route.

-Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Le Grand chien s'étira et bailla.

-Algol, tu prends la suite ? demanda ce dernier à Persée.

-Okay.

Les deux échangèrent leurs places. L'Arabe avait pris la place de conducteur. Toutefois, avant de reprendre chemin, il sortit quelque chose d'une petite boîte afin de les mettre sur son nez. Satisfait, il put redémarrer le minibus. Dante, qui était à ses côtés, bugua pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Et le visage à moitié déconfit de Cerbère était visible par les autres.

-Dante, ça va ? s'inquiéta Capella.

L'italien reprit ses esprits. Oui, oui, il allait bien. Algol s'en était rendu compte et fit en sorte de montrer son visage à travers le rétroviseur.

-Bah alors, il se passe quoi ? demanda ce dernier avec un ton amusé.

C'est là que tous les autres virent ce qui avait choqué Dante. Il y eut un énorme silence qui dura plusieurs minutes. Les saints d'argents étaient bouche-bée de ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Fermez vos bouches, vous allez finir par gober des mouches.

-Algol… tu… tenta Dio.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit que tu portais des lunettes, fit Babel.

Algol soupira, toujours amusé par la situation. Qui aurait cru que la vue d'une simple paire de lunettes sur son nez allait les choquer ? Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait que Persée avait des lunettes qui les choqua. Misty, ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

-OH MY GOD ! Algol, on t'a déjà dis que tu étais très mignon avec cet accessoire ?

En effet, les lunettes que portait l'Arabe donnaient à ce dernier une allure beaucoup plus charmante. L'armature était moyenne, c'est-à-dire pas trop épaisse mais ni trop fine non plus, avec une couleur brun noir du plus bel effet. Et les verres avaient la forme d'un trapèze aux bords arrondis sans pour autant être beaucoup trop petits. Les branches se perdaient dans la chevelure du jeune homme. C'était une vision plutôt surprenante mais néanmoins très attirante.

-Je ne les porte pas souvent, expliqua ce dernier, sachant que ses amis allaient finir par le bombarder de questions. Je ne les ai eu après que j'ai obtenu mon armure. Ma vue a baissé, sans trop que je ne sache pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais c'est suffisant pour que je ne les porte pas constamment. J'arrive à voir sans. J'en ai juste besoin quand je lis ou quand je suis sur la route.

-Ouais, des lunettes de repos quoi, ajouta Héraclès.

-Exactement.

-Mais porte les plus souvent !

-Si tu insistes.

Cette découverte avait fini sur une discussion sur les secrets de chacun dans le minibus. Ainsi ils apprirent grâce à cela que Dante avait un petit frère qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver de tueurs. Jamian savait jouer de la cornemuse. Misty était issu d'une relation adultère. Astérion était fils de pêcheurs. Moses avait du sang Maori dans ses veines, ce qui n'avait surpris personne. Ptolémy avait grandit dans les rues de Libye avant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour devenir chevalier. Babel avait survécu plus jeune à un incendie et avait conservé une cicatrice sur le bras droit. Seuls Capella, Dio, Sirius et Algueti n'avaient pas de secrets à partager.

**ooo000ooo**

La route était longue avant leur première étape. Aussi ils ne virent pas le temps passer et s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres discutèrent d'autres sujets. Parfois Misty recevait un appel du chevalier des poissons pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait d'intéressant au Sanctuaire, à savoir des potins et des commérages en tout genre. Le lézard, qui en avait finalement eu un peu marre, avait demandé à Aphrodite de l'appeler uniquement quand il y avait quelque chose de réellement croustillant à entendre.

Ils avaient quitté la Grèce depuis un sacré moment et étaient entrées en Yougoslavie. Ils avaient pu passer les douanes sans problème. La nuit était tombait à peine, et les routes étaient plus vides. Cela allait être beaucoup plus tranquille pour conduire. C'est au moins ce que pensait Astérion qui avait pris le relais. Moses était à ses côtés et servait de copilote. L'ambiance était plus calme dans le véhicule. En effet les chevaliers d'argent avaient un à un succombé au sommeil et le minibus s'était transformé en dortoir restreint.

-Comment ça se passe derrière ? demanda le Danois tout bas à son camarade.

Le Néo-Zélandais se retourna. Il vit ses amis endormis. Algueti, installé au fond, avait trouvé une position confortable pour se reposer malgré sa taille. Sirius était appuyé contre une fenêtre et Dio avait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Allemand. Dante et Capella étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, tête contre tête. Misty était assis dos contre la fenêtre, un coussin placé entre. Babel avait la même pose que le lézard, mais à un autre endroit du véhicule. Ptolémy et Jamian étaient dans la même position que le Grand Chien et la Mouche. Quand à Algol, Moses ne voyait que ses pieds.

-Ça ronfle, se contenta de répondre la Baleine en baillant un peu.

Le Chien de Chasse jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. En effet, ils dormaient à poings fermés. Lui aussi se mit à bailler doucement.

-Hey, Astérion, si t'es fatigué, tu arrêtes de rouler et tu te reposes, fit la baleine sur un ton ferme.

-Je pense que je m'arrêterai à la prochaine aire, répliqua le conducteur du moment.

Par réflexe, il intensifia la luminosité de ses phares pour mieux voir la route et les panneaux. D'un de ces derniers afficha une aire présente à vingt kilomètres.

-Encore un peu de patience. On va pouvoir dormir un peu.

Le tout avait été dit d'une voix lasse et fatiguée. Quand on ne faisait pas grand-chose, on s'épuisait assez vite. Et la concentration sur la route était épuisante aussi. Le Néo-Zélandais, assis sur le sol du minibus, la carte routière sur les genoux, observait de son œil valide le Danois qui conduisait, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau Astérion quand il était concentré. Un index vint toucher sa joue.

-Boup, plaisanta le chien de chasse d'une voix basse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Oh rien. J'avais envie. Tout simplement.

-N'importe quoi, toi, sourit l'autre.

Un temps de silence.

-Dis, tu crois que tu pourras prendre la relève après ?

-Avec un œil en moins ? tu tiens vraiment à ce que je nous envoie tous dans un fossé.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas Dio qui conduit. Il serait capable de nous emmener en Russie.

Les deux rirent doucement de leur conversation. Le silence revint dans le véhicule. Le ronronnement du moteur et les quelques ronflements des chevaliers d'Argent berçaient l'intérieur du minibus.

-C'est fou, se contenta de dire la baleine.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tout ce qu'il s'est passé

Astérion comprit de suite où Moses voulait en venir. Il parlait de leurs actions durant la guerre interne du Sanctuaire. Leurs tentatives de tuer des chevaliers de Bronzes et de tuer Saori Kido. Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient pensé faire juste et ils ne remettaient pas en cause les ordres du Grand Pope. Ils n'en n'avaient pas le pouvoir de toute manière. Babel avait eu cette chance de réaliser qu'ils étaient tous dans l'erreur. Toutefois, ils s'en voulaient encore. Et leur défaite face aux chevaliers de Bronzes avait été comme un coup de poignard. Il allait leur falloir du temps pour s'en remettre. C'était la raison de leur voyage en groupe. Rester entre eux. Et panser leurs plaies morales. Et le fait que Saori avait accepté de leur donner un petit coup de main pour ce projet était une manière pour elle de les aider. Elle avait ressenti leur détresse.

Ils restèrent un temps silencieux lorsque le minibus se dirigea vers l'aire d'autoroute. Une fois arrivés, Astérion coupa le moteur du véhicule tout en baillant. Il demandait du repos. Les deux chevaliers d'argent encore éveillés se dirigèrent vers les sièges encore libres, s'y installèrent, et s'endormirent. Seule la nature dehors se faisait entendre malgré l'isolement sonore. Ce voyage. Ils voulaient le faire. Et ils le feraient. Pour aller mieux.

**ooo000ooo**

-Pour la énième fois Aphrodite, je t'avais demandé de m'appeler uniquement pour un potin important, râla Misty, le téléphone collé à son oreille.

- _Parce que savoir qu'il y aura une réunion entre les sanctuaires ne t'intéresse pas peut être ?_ répondit le poisson à l'autre bout du fil. _Je fais quoi moi si le Canasson des mers se ramène et qu'il ne te trouve pas ?_

-Mais quoi ? s'empourpra le lézard.

Les autres ricanèrent à la vue de leur ami qui devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- _Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu la dernière fois avec lui, vous vous entendiez si bien. Tu te trompes lourdement. Rien n'échappe à mon regard._

Le ton du poisson de l'autre côté du combiné reflétait plutôt de l'amusement que de l'énervement.

-Concierge, va, marmonna Misty. Bah t'as qu'à lui dire la vérité. Je suis sûr qu'il sera compréhensif.

- _Si tu insistes._ _Allez, je te laisse, j'ai un devoir d'entremetteur qui m'appelle. A bientôt mon petit lézard._

La conversation se termina entre le français et le suédois. Les autres chevaliers d'argent, excepté Capella qui était au volant, avaient tous un sourire de sale gosse sur le visage et observaient malicieusement le français qui avait le rouge aux joues.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-On dirait une adolescente qui vient de rencontrer son idole, s'amusa Dante.

-Je savais qu'Aphro et moi on faisait une sacré paire de commères, mais lui c'est pire.

-On parle d'un homme qui a pour nom celui de la déesse de l'amour, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Un temps.

-Tu marques un point Sirius.

-Mais du coup il t'a appelé pour quoi ?

-Une réunion intersanctuaire qui aura lieux dans je ne sais pas combien de temps et de toute façon je m'en fiche.

-Et de toute manière, on n'y sera pas, continua Moses. Notre voyage est plus important. Et puis, je pense que le Grand Pope ne nous en veut pas.

-Exact.

-Voyez, faut pas s'en faire.

Curieux, ils demandèrent à Misty tous les détails que lui avait fourni le poisson, et également pourquoi celui-ci avait changé leur ami lézard en pivoine. Ils continuèrent pendant un long moment à essayer de cuisiner le français.

**ooo000ooo**

Après plusieurs heures, ils approchèrent de la frontière entre la Yougoslavie et l'Autriche. Plusieurs militaires étaient présents et surveillaient les différents véhicules et ceux qui étaient dans les voitures. Quand ce fut leur tour, Capella du ralentir et stopper le minibus, laissant les soldats arriver. Le grec avait baissé la vitre et dut engager la conversation avec l'un d'eux.

-Que faites vous par ici ? demanda l'un des douaniers.

-On est en road trip dans l'Europe, répondit le Cocher. On n'a rien à déclarer.

Un temps. Les douaniers se regardèrent un instant. Les chevaliers d'argent, eux, avaient montré leurs frimousses à travers les autres vitres du minibus. Curieux.

Capella avait parlé avec sincérité. Finalement, les forces de l'ordre les laissèrent passer avec une bataille de regard qui dura quelques minutes.

Le minibus avec ses passagers reprit son chemin. Une fois éloignés de la douane, ce fut Ptolémy qui s'exclama.

-Hey les gars ! ON EST EN AUTRICHE !

Une explosion de joie se mit à retentir dans le véhicule. Ils étaient arrivés à la première étape de leur voyage.


	2. Escales autrichiennes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première étape du Road trip des chevaliers d'Argents, à savoir l'Autriche. Une visite à Vienne suivi d'un passage dans les montagnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, une partie de cette partie mentionne des choses assez sensibles comme l'esclavage. Vous êtes prévenus.  
> Aussi les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Kurumada, sauf, les deux vers la fin  
> Enjoy.

La première chose qu'ils firent en Autriche était d'aller à Vienne. Tout bon touriste qui voulait visiter l'Autriche se devait d'aller visiter la capitale mondiale de la musique. Ils avaient garé leur véhicule près de l'une des gares de la ville, plus précisément la Westbahnhof, et avaient décidé de continuer leur visite à pied. Mais avant d'arpenter les rues de la capitale, le Corbeau avait sorti son Polaroid.

-Hey les gars. Faut fêter ça, fit joyeusement celui-ci. Regroupez-vous, je vais prendre la photo.

La bande de grands gamins s'était agglutinée autour de leur véhicule de voyage et prenaient la pose tout en souriant. Certains étaient accroupis tandis que d'autres, notamment les plus grands, se tenaient debout. Plusieurs personnes qui passaient par là avaient un sourire amusé en voyant ces jeunes hommes. Un flash. Un bout de papier sortit du Polaroid. L'anglais le prit, secoua un peu et attendit le résultat. Comme prévu la photo était superbe. Il en était satisfait.

-Okay, c'est bon, on peut y aller ! fit-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**ooo000ooo**

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à arpenter les rues de Vienne. Algol, qui était passé à l'office de tourisme discrètement, avait récupéré une carte de la ville et regardait ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à faire dans le coin.

-On pourrait aller là, proposa le centaure en pointant du doigt un endroit sur la carte.

-Où ça tu as dis ?

-Là.

Babel tenta de lire ce qu'il avait désigné. Pourtant le nom était assez simple. Six lettres dont deux similaires.

-Pra…

-Prater.

-Merci.

-C'est quoi Prater ? demanda Algueti.

-C'est un parc dans le Léopoldstadt, lui apprit Algol, le nez toujours rivé sur la carte. On peut commencer par là, ajouta-t-il approuvant la proposition de l'Irakien, vous en pensez quoi les gars ?

Les autres ne dirent rien. Persée haussa un sourcil. Il avait dit quelque chose pour que les autres ne disent rien et le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit ? Est-ce que ses lunettes étaient mal ajustées ?

-Le moyen le plus simple pour aller là bas serait de prendre le métro, fit Astérion.

On regarda le Chien de chasse bizarrement. Celui-ci eut la même réaction que l'Arabe. Il haussa un sourcil. Puis les deux se regardèrent, blasés, ayant finalement compris pourquoi on les observait de cette manière.

-Dois-je rappeler qu'on a été entraînés en Autriche pour nos armures ? brisa Algol.

Tous les autres émirent un « Ah », comme s'ils venaient de réaliser. Par le passé, ils avaient très peu parlés de leur lieu d'entraînement. Ils avaient juste qu'ils étaient chacun partis à un endroit sur cette planète pour une armure. Mais cela s'arrêtait à là. Les chevaliers d'argents avaient préféré rester discrets sur cette partie de leur vie. Au final ils avaient oubliés qui avait été où pour l'armure. Mais d'un autre côté, une piqûre de rappel était nécessaire.

-Du coup, devons nous supposer que vous connaissez bien Vienne ? osa timidement Misty.

Persée et le Chien de chasse se regardèrent de nouveau.

-Un peu mais pas tant que ça, répondit le Danois, on peut servir de guide et de traducteur.

-Je peux également servir pour la traduction, ajouta Sirius. La langue principale de l'Autriche est l'Allemand.

-Une aide de plus est toujours précieuse ! répliqua Algol.

-Bon, par où on va du coup ?

-Par là, fit Astérion en pointant du doigt une direction.

Ni une ni deux, la troupe se mit en route vers le lieu choisi. C'était Sirius qui ouvrit la marche aux côtés d'Algueti et Dio. Au milieu se trouvait Moses, Misty, Babel, Jamian, Dante, Capella et Ptolémy. Astérion et Algol fermaient la marche. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, s'émerveillaient comme des enfants en bas âge devant la beauté de la capitale autrichienne. Persée et le Chien de Chasse avaient leurs yeux rivés sur la carte et indiquaient le chemin à suivre et aussi de ce qu'ils allaient faire après la visite, très brève, de cette ville.

-Après Vienne, on fait un détour dans les montagnes, pas vrai ? questionna Astérion.

-Ptolémy l'a demandé, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le ferait pas.

Un silence entre les deux. Ils eurent tous deux un sourire de sale gosse qui se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-Carrément. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas nous attaquer en nous voyant débarquer à l'improviste.

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées. En vrai, ils seront contents de nous revoir.

Ces dernières phrases avaient été dites de manière à ce que les autres ne les entendent pas.

**ooo000ooo**

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à Leopoldstadt. Ils avaient du prendre le métro pour y accéder, et encore, Sirius avait du batailler pour des tickets groupés. Au final ils avaient pu avoir deux tickets de groupe jusqu'à six personnes maximum et valable pendant vingt-quatre heures. En sillonnant les rues, ils purent passer non loin du Danube. Au loin, leurs yeux purent voir ce qu'il semblait être une grande roue. Ils s'étonnèrent de voir ce genre de manège dans le coin. Astérion, qui avait avoué entre temps qu'il avait visité Vienne plus jeune, expliqua qu'il y avait une fête foraine présente en permanence et que la Grande Roue était un symbole de la ville.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des montagnes russes ? se renseigna la mouche.

-Bien entendu, quelle question.

Un temps. Des sourires de gamins sur les visages. Qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient pour ne pas y aller ? une nouvelle Guerre Sainte ? Un appel d'Aphrodite ? ils n'hésitèrent plus et se dirigèrent vers la fête foraine.

**ooo000ooo**

Les attractions étaient payantes. C'était normal. Cependant, grâce au talent de négociation du grand chien, et à la bouille de chiot battu de Misty, ils purent à chaque fois obtenir une réduction sur les manèges qu'ils voulaient faire. Et les forains qui géraient les différents manèges étaient plutôt sympathiques et compréhensifs vis-à-vis de la troupe de jeunes garçons.

C'est ainsi que douze, ou dix à cause des deux armoires à glace qu'étaient Moses et Algueti, grands enfants s'amusèrent comme des fous dans différentes attractions que proposa le Prater.

Les montagnes russes purent entendre leurs hurlements de dingue à cause de la vitesse des wagons. Ils eurent l'impression de voler sur les chaises volantes, à une très grande hauteur du sol, bien que le chevalier de l'Aurige ait décidé de passer son tour pour ce manège. Ils firent les imbéciles sur les auto-tamponneuses, menant parfois à quelques disputes, plus enfantines qu'autre chose, et qui débouchaient beaucoup plus sur des fous rires que sur autre chose :

-Dante, donne-moi ce fichu volant, tu sais pas conduire.

-Si c'est toi qui conduis tu vas nous mener dans un coin et on va plus en sortir !

Ils firent également l'attraction des bûches. Elément indispensable à tout bon parc d'attraction qui se respecte. Jamian avait prit soin de ranger son Polaroid dans son sac. D'ailleurs ils réalisèrent que cette attraction prenait des photos. Aussi ils eurent une excellente idée. Ils s'étaient divisés par groupe de quatre dans chaque petit bateau. Et, lors de la descente où ils allaient être pris en photo, ils prirent chacun une pose débile et totalement inadéquate. Et quand ils virent les résultats, ils partirent tous dans un fou rire incontrôlable, attirant de nombreux regards. Et il faillait dire que certaines poses étaient hilarantes.

Sur une des photos, on pouvait voir Sirius, tout devant, faire comme s'il chantait un air d'opéra. Ptolémy était juste derrière et avait une pose de profil comme une de ces caricatures égyptiennes. Dio et Algueti étaient sur les deux derniers rangs et simulaient une partie de cartes, avec chacun quelques bouts de cartons en main.

Sur la deuxième photo, il y avait Jamian, à l'avant, imitant quelqu'un qui conduisait, Dante, juste derrière le corbeau, avait une de ses mains posée sur son menton, le coude soutenu par l'autre main, et faisait mine de réfléchir. Capella, au troisième rang, imitait quelqu'un qui jouait du violon. Quand à Algol, au dernier rang, il avait des lunettes de soleil (oui car en plus de lunettes de vue il avait une autre paire), et faisaient les cornes avec ses doigts… à sa manière. En effet une des mains, la droite en l'occurrence, était visible près de son visage tandis que sa consœur avait les doigts dirigés vers le bas. Le visage de Persée était comiquement sérieux par rapport à la pose qu'il avait prise.

Quand à la troisième photo, il y avait Misty, au premier rang, qui faisait une parodie réussie de la Joconde. Astérion, juste derrière, avait ses bras tendus vers le ciel et avait la tête penchée un peu en arrière, comme s'il bénissait le ciel. Babel, lui, avait la main gauche sous son menton, la paume vers le sol, et la main droite ouverte près de son visage. Moses, au fond de la bûche, semblait essayer d'intimider une personne invisible avec une pose du haka.

Au final, ils décidèrent de prendre les trois photos. Cela faisait un joli souvenir.

**ooo000ooo**

Ils sillonnèrent un peu entre les différents stands de la fête foraine. Parfois ils s'arrêtaient devant un stand de nourriture pour grignoter un peu, ou boire quelque chose. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne pensaient pas aux guerres et aux atrocités qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Ils se sentaient humains. Ils se sentaient vivants.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent près de la grande roue, la grande star du Prater. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans les nacelles par paire. C'était simple et efficace. Et puis, les duos s'étaient formés assez vite. Le corbeau, qui était monté avec Héraclès dans leur nacelle, attendait d'être complètement en haut avant de ressortir son Polaroid. La vue sur la ville allait être magnifique ! Algol et Astérion étaient dans la nacelle juste en dessous. D'ailleurs leur duo avait quelque peu étonné tout le monde. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Persée et le chien de chasse soient si proches. A croire qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. Misty était monté avec Babel et profitaient simplement de la vue. Moses était avec Dio, et ces deux là ne purent s'empêcher de faire un concours de blagues. Leurs rires faisaient écho et on pouvait facilement les entendre. Sirius était avec Ptolémy et discutaient d'autre chose. Quand à Capella et Dante, ils étaient dans la même nacelle, et l'italien était un peu inquiet. Son ami était pâle comme un linge.

-Hé ben ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? t'es tout blanc.

Le grec, était silencieux, mais dans sa tête, une même phrase était répétée en boucle dans sa tête.

-Hé oh.

Cerbère agita sa main devant les yeux de son ami, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Hein quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Capella, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouiouioui, tout va très bien.

Au fond de lui, il avait envie de répondre non. Leur nacelle monta un peu plus, ce qui fit blanchir un peu plus le grec. S'il ne regardait pas en bas, ça irait bien, pas vrai ? mais le chevalier de Cerbère, comprit enfin le malaise de son ami, et de put contrôler le rictus de plus en plus grand sur ses lèvres.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que…

-Que…

-Tu as le vertige ? ou la peur du vide ?

« Et merde » pensa Capella. Lui qui pensait que son secret était bien gardé. Dante se calma assez vite, constatant que ce n'était pas une blague et que la peur de son ami semblait bien plus maladive.

-Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-La fierté…

-Rôh Capella, c'est pas parce que tu as le vertige que tu dois le cacher par fierté. Tout le monde a ses peurs. Même moi.

Cette réplique eut comme effet de voir l'homme aux disques retrouver ses couleurs.

-Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose Capella. C'est quelque chose de normal. Alors faut pas t'en faire. Moi par exemple, j'ai la peur des clowns.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai la peur des clowns. J'ai été traumatisé plus jeune par un clown. Mais j'en ai toujours peur. Mais je fais avec. Parce que c'est quelque chose qui me rend plus humain et qui fait partie de notre vie. Nous sommes peut-être des chevaliers d'Athéna, mais nous restons humains. Et nous avons tendance nous même à l'oublier.

L'Aurige regarda l'horizon. L'italien avait raison. Les peurs faisaient parties de l'existence, et Capella avait tendance à l'oublier. Lui qui avait presque passé toute sa vie au Sanctuaire, c'était difficile de se comporter comme un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Alors en conséquent, il devait enfouir ses peurs au fond de lui. Mais maintenant que tout cela était fini, c'était différent. Il eu un maigre sourire. C'était difficile de changer, mais avec ses compagnons, il pouvait y parvenir. Il sentit un bras passer autour de son épaule.

-Allez, admire l'horizon, le rassura Dante.

-Ouais.

Ils purent admirer la beauté de Vienne en silence. Ils entendirent un nouvel éclat de rire un peu plus loin.

-Ah, je crois que nous perdons Dio, s'amusa l'Aurige.

**ooo000ooo**

La soirée commençait à arriver, aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un petit coin pas trop cher pour manger. Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés à manger des Schnitzels (qu'ils avaient pu prendre à emporter), dans la Graben, une rue importante de Vienne, assis devant une étrange statue. La rue était pleine de passants. Et certains observaient le groupe d'adolescents d'un œil bizarre. Mais les chevaliers d'argent s'en fichaient royalement. Ils profitaient de la vie en mangeant. Ils observaient également l'architecture des bâtiments. Le luxe était remarqué sur toutes les façades. Quand à la statue sur laquelle ils se reposaient momentanément. C'était difficile de ne pas la voir.

-Au fait c'est quoi cette statue ? demanda le français, en reprenant une bouchée de sa viande panée.

En guise de réponse, le grand chien se dirigea vers une plaque posée un peu plus loin, sa barquette toujours dans les mains.

-C'est la colonne de la Peste, répondit l'Allemand. D'après ce qu'il y est écrit, elle a été inaugurée en 1694, après la dernière épidémie de peste qui a eu lieu en 1676.

-Oh.

-D'après la plaque, elle représente la Sainte Trinité avec les Neuf Chœurs d'Ange.

-Sacrée histoire.

-C'est un monument qui avait été demandé par l'empereur Léopold 1er.

Les douze chevaliers d'argent réfléchirent un instant. Vienne était emplie de ressources et de curiosités à voir. Mais ils avaient encore des étapes à faire. Les visites seraient probablement pour une autre fois. Toutefois, le corbeau avait pensé à prendre quelques photos de la ville et du groupe. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était mis en face d'eux.

-Rapprochez vous un peu plus que je vous prenne en photo.

Ils firent ce que Jamian leur demanda. Un clic. Un Flash. Une photo. L'anglais, une fois la photo dévoilée après quelques minutes, la rangea dans une pochette où il y avait mis les autres

Le lézard fut interpellé aussitôt après par l'Arabe et le Danois.

-Hey Misty, tu nous prêtes ton téléphone ?

Le français accepta et donna son appareil à Algol et Astérion. Les deux s'éloignèrent un instant pour passer un coup de fil. Cela valu des chuchotements de tous les autres.

-Ils sont étonnamment proche ces deux là, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit Ptolémy.

Un hochement de la tête de la part de ses amis.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont en couple ?

-Mais t'es con. On dirait tellement pas qu'ils sont en couple, on dirait plus deux meilleurs amis.

-Milo et Camus étaient bien meilleurs amis à la base, et pourtant maintenant ils partagent le même lit.

-Oui mais eux c'est pas pareil. C'est Milo et Camus.

Argument imparable.

-Peut-être qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose, réfléchit Dante bien que très concentré sur sa nourriture.

-Et ils veulent nous faire la surprise plus tard, ajouta Capella.

-Je tiens à rappeler qu'ils se sont entraînés tous les deux en Autriche, roula des yeux l'Irakien. Faisons leur confiance.

Un temps.

-Babel n'a pas tort. Les deux ont vécu dans les montagnes autrichiennes pendant des années, sachant que demain on va là bas, on ne peut que se fier à eux.

-Ouais, mais il y a plus que ça.

-Bah, ils nous le diront en temps voulu.

Les deux sujets de la conversation revinrent, Astérion rendit le téléphone à Misty. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Les boutiques étaient encore ouvertes. Le Lybien en profita pour aller faire un tour dans une boutique de souvenirs. C'était à la base son idée d'aller dans le pays, autant qu'il ramène quelque chose de là bas pas vrai ? Il revint quelques instants plus tard, une boule à neige avec la grande roue du Prater.

-T'as trouvé ton bonheur.

-Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça, répondit la flèche en montrant son précieux. Attention c'est fragile.

Ils firent tourner le petit objet, prenant garde à ne pas le briser. Il fut rendu à son propriétaire. Fatigués par une bonne journée, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur minibus pour aller dormir. Ils auraient bien choisi un hôtel. Mais ils désiraient conserver la cagnotte offerte par Saori pour la suite. Ainsi, ils purent retrouver leur vrai compagnon de voyage et s'endormirent après s'être rapidement installés.

**ooo000ooo**

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous de bonne heure. Ils prirent quelques minutes durant la matinée pour se balader encore un peu dans les rues de la capitale. Puis, vers le milieu de la journée, ils quittèrent la ville pour aller vers les monts autrichiens. Comme prévu, ils laissèrent le Danois et l'Arabe prendre le volant. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

-Ils sont où les disques ? demanda le Néo-Zélandais. Ça manque de musique.

-Je crois qu'ils sont là. Hey Astérion, tu en mets un ?

La flèche avait donné la pile de CDs gravés au chien de chasse qui se trouvait aux côtés de Persée qui conduisait. Le Danois regarda les différents disques qui étaient proposés. Le capricorne leur avait carrément fourni toute une discothèque. Mais c'était essentiellement des noms de groupes de rock. L'un d'eux attira son attention, il y avait un papier plié juste dessus. Astérion regarda le contenu de la feuille, puis observa ce qui était marqué sur le disque.

-Blind test ?

-Oh, réalisa Misty, les ors font souvent ce genre de jeux. Il faut tout simplement deviner la chanson qui passe.

-Ça a l'air marrant, allez, on essaye.

-Algol, joue avec nous, supplia Cerbère.

-Je passe pour cette fois, je suis concentré sur la route.

-Je m'occupe de faire l'arbitre, fit Astérion, le papier en main.

Il installa le disque dans le lecteur et le jeu put commencer. Très vite, les propositions fusèrent à chaque nouvelle mélodie. Le chien de chasse comptait les points. Et pour le moment, à la surprise de tout le monde, le chevalier d'Héraclès raflait toutes les bonnes réponses. Ils ne se seraient jamais doutés que le colosse ougandais était un grand amateur de musique. Algol peinait à rester concentré sur la route qu'il avait fini, tout en conduisant, à se joindre au jeu. Mais personne ne pouvait battre Algueti. Il était bien trop fort.

Le blind test dura un bon moment. Assez longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent dans la région du Tyrol. Les Alpes qui entouraient les routes étaient visibles et magnifiques. Et malgré le magnifique temps printanier, la neige était encore présente sur les sommets culminants. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute pendant un quart d'heure. Et ils contemplaient. Tout simplement. Ils se sentaient comme protégés par cette étendue montagneuse. Quelque chose qui voulait leur souhaiter bon voyage ou quoi que ce soit. De plus, l'air était très frais. Ils inspirèrent tous un grand coup. C'était tellement différent de la Grèce et du Sanctuaire. Aussi ils se sentirent tout petits. Ces montagnes étaient gigantesques. Eux, paraissaient minuscule. Cela leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas grand-chose sur cette planète bien qu'ils avaient tous une force surhumaine. Mais face à la beauté de la nature qui se présentait face à eux, ils n'étaient rien.

Ils repartirent après un bon bol d'air frais. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Land du Vorarlberg. Ils durent, néanmoins, encore attendre un moment pour arriver à la prochaine destination.

**ooo000ooo**

Le minibus se mit à ralentir pendant qu'il parcourait une vallée intra-alpine. Enfin, ils arrivèrent près d'une maison totalement perdue dans les monts en fin d'après-midi. Par ailleurs, la bicoque était suffisamment grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes. Il y avait également une voiture garée à côté. Tout autour, une étendue d'herbes à parte de vue, avec des vues sur les autres monts enneigés, l'un de ces sommets était, par ailleurs, plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient. Plusieurs arbres, dont les feuillages verts avaient une teinte différente de l'herbe, parsemaient ça et là le paysage. Les chevaliers d'argent en étaient émerveillés. Astérion et Algol, en revanche, eurent plus un sentiment de nostalgie qui les envahissait.

-Au fait, nous sommes où ? demanda Ptolémy.

-Au massif du Bregenzerwald, répondit simplement l'Arabe.

-Il y a une raison particulière pour ce mont en particulier ?

-Oui.

Quelqu'un sortit de la maison. C'était un homme de grande taille, d'une trentaine d'années environ, presque la quarantaine. Sa longue chevelure argentée était ébouriffée mais était néanmoins attachée au bout. Ses yeux verts étaient décorés par une magnifique paire de lunettes. Il était simplement vêtu d'un débardeur noir ainsi que d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il portait également un gilet en laine beige ainsi que d'un petit foulard. Il s'approcha des chevaliers d'argents qui étaient tous descendus du minibus. Son regard croisa celui de Persée. Et l'homme eut un sourire tendre.

-Algol.

Un temps.

-Maître Mirfak.

Les deux eurent une étreinte tendre, comme un père qui aurait retrouvé son fils après de longues années. Les autres, sauf Astérion, comprirent maintenant pourquoi ils étaient arrivés là.

Un autre homme sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la troupe. Contrairement à Mirfak, il était beaucoup plus svelte. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient débroussaillés tout autour de sa tête, on aurait dit une crinière de lion. Vêtu de la même manière que Mirfak, mais avec des couleurs différentes, telles que le bleu et le vert, il s'approcha de la bande. Ses yeux orangés perçants scrutèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Puis son regard trouva le chien de chasse, il s'approcha naturellement du Danois qui le vit.

-Maître Chara !

Nouvelles étreinte entre un maître et son élève. Les autres n'en menaient pas large. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu’il se passait, mais leurs deux amis étaient heureux. Les deux câlins se finirent et les deux argents, tout sourire présentèrent les deux adultes à leurs amis.

-Les gars, je vous présente Mirfak, mon maître. Et prédécesseur.

-Quand à lui, c'est mon maître, Chara, et également prédécesseur.

-Et également mari de Mirfak, ajouta ce dernier en ébouriffant les cheveux de son disciple.

Les autres argents étaient encore plus perdus. Les deux adultes invitèrent tout le monde à entrer dans le bâtiment et d'y déposer leurs affaires. On leur donna des chambres. Astérion et Algol eurent droit à leur chambre commune quand ils étaient apprentis, puis ils rejoignirent les propriétaires des lieux dans un grand salon avec plusieurs canapés, fauteuils, le tout devant une magnifique cheminée.

Finalement, les explications arrivèrent. Les deux anciens chevaliers s'étaient rencontrés ici même, en Autriche, alors que l'un et l'autre avait débarqué dans le pays avec leurs disciples respectifs. Ils avaient été envoyés par le Grand Pope à cet endroit pour former ceux qu'ils deviendraient leurs successeurs. Au final ils avaient décidé de faire ça en même temps au même endroit, mais pour des armures différentes. L'amitié se transforma en autre chose et Mirfak et Chara étaient devenus un couple. Et Astérion et Algol s'étaient pendant des années considérés comme des frères. Maintenant ils comprirent la proximité entre le Danois et l'Arabe. C'était quelque chose de simple, mais tellement attendrissant. Ça leur rappelait quelqu'un.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me faire penser à Camus et Milo, remarqua le lézard. Ils sont à peu près pareils avec Hyoga et Isaak.

-Camus et Milo ?

-Le scorpion et le verseau mon coeur.

-Oh d'accord.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un temps. Ils parlèrent, comme toujours, de tout et de rien. Les deux anciens argents étaient curieux et voulaient en savoir plus sur les amis de leurs élèves. Ainsi la grande conversation continua une grande partie de la soirée.

-Au fait, s'enquit Dante, comment vous saviez que nous allions passer par là ?

-Ces deux fripouilles nous ont prévenus quand vous étiez encore à Vienne, répondit Chara en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Astérion. On a bien voulu vous proposer un hébergement. Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous le souhaitez.

D'où les cachoteries des deux amis, ils voulaient leur faire une petite surprise. Eh bien ils n'étaient pas déçus.

Puis il y a eu LA question. « Comment vous les avez rencontrés ? ». Autant pour Astérion, c'était quelque chose d'assez banal à raconter, bien qu'assez triste, autant pour Algol c'était beaucoup plus délicat. Ce fut Chara qui débuta le récit.

**ooo000ooo**

_L'ancien chien de Chasse s'était retrouvé au Danemark car il avait ressenti un cosmos similaire au sien. Il avait trouvé un jeune enfant dans un port, près de la mer. Celui-ci observait la mer et semblait attendre le retour d'un bateau. L'enfant était assis sur une petite rambarde en pierre, les jambes pendaient dans le vide. Chara s'était approché doucement du petit garçon et s'était assis à ses côtés, celui-ci indifférent à ce qu'il l'entourait._

_-Tu regardes quoi ? avait demandé le jeune adulte._

_-…_

_-Ou sont tes parents ?_

_-Ils sont partis vers la mer._

_-Ils sont revenus ?_

_-Nan._

_-Ça fait combien de jours qu'ils sont partis ?_

_-Un mois._

_Chara avait lu dans les pensées du gamin à ses côtés, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et oui. Ses parents étaient morts, mais il était totalement dans le déni. Alors il passait ses journées là, à attendre vainement que ses parents reviennent. Pouvait-t-on réellement lui en vouloir ?_

_-Et toi, tu es là pour moi ? demanda le petit Astérion d'une voix innocente._

_Le chien de chasse haussa un sourcil. On le prenait à son propre jeu._

_-Comment tu as deviné ?_

_-J'ai pu lire dans ton esprit._

_Chara eut un éclat de rire. A peine rencontré, et il aimait déjà ce gosse. Au final, le chien de chasse avait expliqué à l'enfant la raison de sa venue. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux d'Astérion s'étaient illuminés. Et quand Chara lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec lui, Astérion avait vivement hoché la tête._

**ooo000ooo**

Mirfak raconta ensuite son récit de sa rencontre avec Algol. _L'ancien Persée s'était retrouvé en Arabie Saoudite. Un cosmos similaire au sien s'était manifesté dans ce pays. Le jeune adulte avait du se faire discret quand à son statut. Les droits de l'homme étant au plus bas dans ce pays, il s’attendait à tout. Il avait traversé le désert, guidé par son instinct, pour retrouver celui qui allait devenir son successeur. Mirfak était finalement arrivé dans une petite ville, un peu mal famée. Les rues étaient pleines et beaucoup de boutiques décoraient les rues. C'était jour de marché. Et une grande foule s'était agglutinée sur la place principale. Une grande estrade était au milieu, dessus, un homme qui faisait les annonces. Et plusieurs personnes agenouillées, les mains enchaînées et la tête baissée. Et parmi ces personnes, un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Celui que Mirfak recherchait. Un autre homme, qui tenait un fouet dans ses mains, surveillait les personnes agenouillées, en particulier l'enfant. L'autre parlait et avait annoncé l'ouverture des ventes._

_Un trafic d'humains._

_Le sang de Mirfak n'avait fait qu'un tour ce jour là. Il était resté néanmoins discret, jusqu'au moment où on présenta l'enfant. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier sur l’estrade, les autres humains qui avaient été dans le même calvaire que lui avaient été achetés. Celui-ci ne désirait qu'une seule chose : s'enfuir. On allait le vendre comme esclave alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant en bas âge. Il y avait du sang au coin de la lèvre et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Les mains se levèrent. Ils voulaient tous acheter l'enfant. Le chevalier d'argent n'avait plus hésité et était monté sur l'estrade, avait envoyé voler l'homme au fouet, et s'était approché de l'autre l'air agressif._

_-Personne n'achètera cet enfant._

_A ses mots, il brisa les chaînes qui retenaient les poignets de l'enfant._

_-Il viendra avec moi et puis c'est tout._

_L'homme au fouet avait reprit du poil de la bête et s'était dirigé vers Mirfak. Cependant le saint de Persée l'avait vu arriver et lui avait donné une correction. Pour paraître plus menaçant, il avait laissé échapper son cosmos. Et les différentes personnes en avaient des sueurs froides et s'étaient éloignées assez rapidement. L'enfant, lui, voyait l'aura autour de l'homme et, dans un geste presque désespéré, s'était accroché à l'une des jambes du chevalier d'argent. Mirfak l'avait constaté et s'était tourné vers le vendeur._

_-Vous voyez ?_

_-D… D'accord. Partez ! Mais ne revenez plus jamais._

_Puis Mirfak se tourna vers l'enfant._

_-Tu peux marcher ?_

_La bouille tenta de se lever mais retomba tout aussi vite. Du sang séché était visible sur sa cuisse gauche, comme on pouvait le voir aussi sur le dos de ses vêtements. On avait du probablement le battre avant de vouloir le vendre. Mirfak l'avait finalement pris dans ses bras et ils avaient tous les deux quitté la ville._

_-C'est quoi ton nom ?_

_-Algol. Tu vas faire quoi de moi ?_

_-T'apprendre à devenir plus fort._

_Silence. Ils entrèrent dans un petit cabanon de fortune et Mirfak en avait profité pour soigner les blessures de l'enfant._

_-Ecoute Algol, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où ce ne sera pas de la rigolade. Cependant, je peux t'assurer que ce sera mieux que cette vie qu'on a voulu t'imposer. Et je vais tout faire pour ça._

_La dernière phrase avait été dite avec une pointe de tendresse._

_Algol, qui avait trois ans au moment des faits, s'était jeté sur l'homme qui accueillit sans difficultés, celui qui allait être son disciple. Les deux s'enlacèrent un moment. L'enfant avait fini par pleurer. La pression qui retombait ? la peur de devenir un esclave envolée ? les deux à la fois ? Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, on avait fait preuve de gentillesse envers lui._

**ooo000ooo**

Le récit de Mirfak avait littéralement plombé l'ambiance. Ce fut Babel qui brisa le silence.

-Du trafic d'humains… un classique dans cette région là, fit-t-il sur un ton détaché.

Des paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le centaure.

-Bah quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu m'as l'air bien informé sur le sujet, répliqua Jamian.

-Si ma mère ne m'avait pas demandé de mettre le feu à la maison avant de mourir je ne serais probablement pas là, répondit l'Irakien comme si on parlait de la météo.

-Tu veux dire que l'incendie dans lequel tu as eu ta cicatrice au bras vient de toi ?

-Hé oui. Seul moyen que j'avais pour échapper à ceux qui voulaient me vendre. Ils sont morts dans l'incendie d'ailleurs. Puis j'ai rencontré mon maître, Chiron. Il m'a demandé si cela m'intéressait de devenir un vrai maître des flammes. J'ai accepté et voilà.

Le centaure avait raconté son histoire avec un tel tact que ça en était choquant. Une blague de Dio vint sauver l'ambiance. Puis la soirée tomba sur la nuit, et tout le monde partit se coucher, la fatigue commençait à l'emporter. A l'exception d'Algol et d'Astérion qui étaient tous deux assis sur un banc du balcon, observant le magnifique ciel étoilé. Leurs maîtres les rejoignirent.

-Pas encore endormis vous deux ? demanda Chara, surpris.

-Nan, on profite de l'air, rétorqua le chien de chasse.

Mirfak et Chara s'assirent également.

-Vous pensez à votre passé avec nous n'est ce pas ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher… s'amusa le Danois.

Chara ricana tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son disciple malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

-Mirfak… je dois te remercier, fit soudainement Persée.

-Pour ?

-Tout. Tu m'as certes entraîné à la dure, mais tu as su faire preuve de tendresse et de gentillesse envers moi.

-Je pense que je peux dire pareil pour toi Chara, ajouta Astérion qui peinait à se recoiffer. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais probablement encore dans un cercle vicieux.

-La vie ne fait jamais de cadeaux à ceux qui sont destinés à devenir chevaliers d'Athéna, alors on a fait du mieux qu'on pouvait Chara et moi.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle vous aviez décidé de nous entraîner au même endroit, affirma le chien de chasse avec une pointe interrogative dans sa voix.

-Tout à fait. On a entendu toutes les histoires avec la guerre interne du Sanctuaire.

Les deux argents actuels eurent un peu honte. Ils avaient été trop arrogants, au final, ils s'en étaient mordus les doigts. Ils appréhendèrent les réactions de Mirfak et Chara.

-Vous avez agi en pensant faire le bien. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de vous, prononça Mirfak d'une voix douce.

Cette parole les rassura. Quoi qu'il arrive, leurs maîtres seraient fiers d'eux.

-Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, continua Chara. Nous aussi quand on avait reçu l'armure on avait eu cette arrogance. Vous êtes encore jeunes. La sagesse vient avec le temps et l’expérience.

Silence. Plus personne ne parla. Mais silencieusement, ils discutaient. Reconnaissance, tendresse, fraternité, nostalgie. Finalement les deux jeunes partirent se coucher, laissant les deux anciens à la belle étoile.

**ooo000ooo**

La bande des chevaliers d'argent restèrent deux jours à la bicoque de Mirfak et Chara. Ils purent se détendre un peu, profiter d'un hébergement gratuit pour laver du linge. Ils firent une randonnée dans les monts alentours. Parfois, durant ces deux jours, certains restaient allongés dans l'herbe à dormir, laissant la nature autrichienne les bercer. En quelques mots, ils vivaient. Le soir, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Les maîtres d'Algol et d'Astérion étaient vraiment ravis de voir leurs disciples respectifs rigoler à plein poumons à cause d'une blague de la mouche. Il y avait aussi quelques fois où ils jouaient à des jeux de société. La bande des chevaliers d'argent put se reposer pendant ces deux jours offerts. Surtout après plusieurs jours de route. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils avaient quitté le sanctuaire pour leur voyage. Et ils se sentaient déjà mieux.

Après les deux jours passés tranquillement dans la maison de Mirfak et Chara, après deux jours passés dans la nature autrichienne, il était temps pour les douze chevaliers d'argent de repartir. Ils avaient un road trip à continuer.

-Vous partez déjà ? demanda Chara.

-Je te l'ai dis Chara, répondit son disciple, nous avons comme projet de faire un long road trip dans toute l'Europe. L'Autriche n'était que notre première escale.

L'ancien chien de chasse eut un sourire gentil, presque paternel. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Astérion, comme il aimait énormément le faire.

-Je suis content que tu te sois fait des amis comme ça. Vous formez un joli groupe.

-Merci.

Plus loin, Algol discutait avec son maître.

-Au fait j'ai oublié de te demander, quand j'ai reçu mon armure, ma vue a commencé à chuter.

-D'où tes lunettes ?

-Oui, je me suis posé la question si toi tu savais pour ce phénomène ?

L'ancien Persée se mit à réfléchir pendant un instant, puis il expliqua à Algol que c'était probablement un contrecoup après l'obtention de l'armure de Persée. Mirfak aussi avait vu sa vue baisser le jour où il était devenu chevalier d'argent. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Les deux adultes avaient accompagné les adolescents vers leur minibus pour un nouveau départ. Ils grimpèrent un à un, remerciant les anciens chevaliers d'argent tour à tour. Il ne restait qu'Astérion et Algol à l'extérieur.

Les deux jeunes eurent pour réflexe d'enlacer le maître de l'autre pour ensuite faire de même avec leurs propres maîtres respectifs.

-Soyez prudents lors du voyage, fit Chara à son disciple, comme un père.

-T'en fait pas pour ça.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Algol, tu es devenu un jeune homme très mûr, chuchota Mirfak à l'Arabe.

-Je pense que je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… papa.

Les deux duos se séparèrent. Le véhicule démarra, et s'éloigna, laissant le couple. Les deux anciens argents, mains dans la main, saluèrent gestuellement ceux qui partaient. Les argents faisaient de même.

Le cœur beaucoup plus léger, et beaucoup plus serein pour Algol et Astérion, ils franchirent une heure plus tard la frontière. Ils étaient arrivés en Allemagne. Le périple pouvait continuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette escale en Autriche. Aussi, j'ai du faire pas mal de recherches sur deux trois trucs sur Vienne. On connait la ville surtout à cause de la musique. Perso j'ai fait des découverts intéressantes. Par ailleurs, si j'ai fait des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Je me suis pas mal focalisée sur Algol et Astérion. Quand j'ai vu que les deux avaient été entraînés en Autriche (Pour Astérion c'est précisé le mont Bricken, mais j'ai pas trouvé) j'ai eu cette idée que je montre (mais sous exploitée) Du coup je considère plus ces deux chevaliers d'argent comme des frères. Les noms de leurs maîtres n'ont pas été choisi au hasard d'ailleurs.  
> Pour les poses dans les bûches, j'ai parodié le Splash mountain meme, Algol imite Killer Queen dans Jojo, Babel imite Josuke dans Jojo et Astérion il fait le "Praise the Sun" de Dark Souls


	3. Marché aux puces allemand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suite du voyage de ces chers chevaliers d'argent continue. Au programme, un peu de route et l'Allemagne.

Il secoua un peu ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Les petits flocons blancs coincés dans la boule retombèrent doucement, poussés par la gravité. Certains se perdaient même sur la grande roue miniature piégée. Une nouvelle fois, Ptolémy retourna la boule à neige. Il aimait bien faire ce petit geste et regarder la fausse neige tomber. Ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant à faire. Après tout c'était son petit souvenir d'Autriche. Une voix le fit sortir doucement de ses pensées.

-Alors Ptolémy, ça t'a plu l'Autriche ? demanda le lézard.

Le Lybien releva doucement la tête. Misty, assis à sa droite, près de la fenêtre fixait son voisin amicalement.

-Ça m'a énormément plu, je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi ce pays.

A ces mots il emballa son petit précieux dans énormément de papier journal pour ensuite le ranger entre ses vêtements dans son sac. Pas question de casser cette jolie boule à neige.

A présent la bande des douze argents étaient sur les routes allemandes. Ils étaient bien contents d'être arrivés dans le deuxième pays de leur voyage. Mais aller à Berlin allait probablement s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu. En tout cas c'est ce que la discussion entre Sirius, en tant que conducteur, et Moses, en tant que copilote, laissait supposer.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas oublié un léger détail Moses ? questionna le Grand Chien, sceptique.

-Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? et quel détail ? rétorqua la Baleine.

-Un détail minuscule, un détail de rien du tout, ironisa son interlocuteur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais Moses, l'Allemagne est toujours séparée en deux, et c'est pareil pour Berlin.

-L'Allemagne est séparée ? fit le Néo-Zélandais le plus franchement du monde.

L'allemand resta sans voix pendant de longues minutes. Comme les autres à l'arrière. C'était possible de ne pas être au courant de cette situation politique ?

-T'étais pas au courant ?

-J'ai passé ma vie en Nouvelle-Zélande qui, je le rappelle, est un pays, ou une île, un peu, voire beaucoup, coupée du reste du monde, expliqua le colosse borgne. Évidemment que je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis si tu savais, pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-Je pensais que tu savais, répondit Sirius. Visiblement, je me suis trompé, excuses moi, j'aurais du mettre en garde à propos de ça.

Les autres observaient le spectacle. Ils étaient désolés pour leurs deux chevaliers. Pour Moses, car vivre dans un endroit coupé du reste et se préoccupant très peu, voire pas du tout, de la politique mondiale avait de quoi perturber. Et pour Sirius, car malgré leur voyage, ils passaient dans un pays toujours dans une crise froide qui avait séparé le pays en deux.

-Du coup on fait quoi ? demanda Moses.

-On va s'arrêter à une aire et après on va improviser.

Moses soupira légèrement. Lors d'une dernière réunion intersanctuaire, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Gordon du Minotaure et, en conséquent, Queen de l'Alraune. Ils avaient parlés ce soir là de leurs pays respectifs. Et la description que la Mandragore avait donné de son pays, l'Allemagne, au chevalier d'argent l'avait laissé quelque peu rêveur. Mais la réalité était souvent plus cruelle. Moses n'ayant jamais été mis au courant de la séparation du pays qu'il voulait visiter, il s'était pour le coup senti très con. C'était également le cas de Sirius. Il avait pensé que, comme tous les autres, la Baleine savait pour cette influence politique qui durait déjà depuis plusieurs années contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était tout l'inverse. Pouvait-on réellement en vouloir à Moses ? il s'était entraîné en Nouvelle-Zélande pour avoir son armure, une situation politique qui se situait à des milliers de kilomètres n'allait pas faire de grands échos là bas.

Et à vrai dire, ils étaient tous obnubilés par leur voyage qu'ils en avaient oublié ce souci qui avait malgré tout une certaine importance.

**ooo000ooo**

Le téléphone du français sonna. C'était Aphrodite. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas appelé. A vrai dire, le Poisson n'avait pas appelé quand les douze compères étaient en plein séjour chez Mirfak et Chara. Misty décrocha :  
-Allo ?

- _Misty, mon petit lézard, ça faisait un bail ? comment ça va ?_

-Aphrodite. Ça fait trois jours que t'as pas appelé, c'est pas si long.

- _Tu n'as pas tort. Je voulais savoir comment se passait votre voyage._

Le blond releva la tête, il vit les autres argents discuter entre eux, Dante et Capella disputaient une partie de cartes avec Jamian et Babel. Algethi et Dio discutaient avec Algol, Astérion et Ptolémy tandis que Sirius et Moses étaient toujours à l'avant.

-Tout se passe bien Aphro.

Toute activité se stoppa dans le minibus lorsque le nom du Chevaliers des poissons sortit de la bouche du français et tous, sauf le Grand Chien et la Baleine, se tournèrent le Lézard, réalisant que celui-ci était au téléphone avec Aphrodite. Les coups de fils du Suédois étaient des instants magiques. C'était une certaine manière de prouver que le reste des chevaliers, malgré les Guerres Saintes, et surtout la Guerre interne de la caste d'Athéna, tenaient à eux. Ils faisaient parti d'une grande famille. Bizarre certes. Mais une famille.

-Je suppose que tu as des potins à raconter, s'empressa d'ajouter Misty.

-On s'arrête à la prochaine aire dans 20 kilomètres, tonna vite fait la Baleine, et dis bonjour à la Sardine !

- _Tu diras à Moby Dick que je lui réserve un duel quand vous rentrerez de votre voyage,_ répliqua aussitôt Aphro qui avait entendu le surnom peu glorieux qu'on venait de lui attribuer _._

-Je n'y manquerai pas, ricana Misty.

- _Bref, vous êtes où là ?_

-En Allemagne.

Le lézard ne put s'empêcher de raconter à son ami, ou grand frère de cœur, ce qu'ils avaient fait en Autriche. Entre la visite à Vienne, et leur après-midi dans le parc d'attractions du Prater. Puis le passage dans les montagnes, chez les maîtres d'Algol et d'Astérion. Il ajouta qu'ils avaient pris énormément de photos. Aphrodite, à l'autre bout du fil, écoutait attentivement la narration du français. Cela donnait envie de voyager.

- _Je vois que cela vous a plu._

-Tu n'as pas idée, sourit Misty. Sinon revenons en à nos béliers veux tu, c'est quoi les potins du moment ?

- _Les deux vieux se sont ENFIN mis ensemble. Et tu sais de qui je parle._

-Oh. IL était temps.

- _Oui, et la prochaine réunion intersanctuaire aura lieu demain. Je voulais t'en parler car Baian sera là._

A la mention du Cheval des mers, les joues de Misty prirent une teinte rosée, ce qui n'échappa à ses camarades qui eurent quelques ricanements. Lors d'une de ces réunions intersanctuaire, le Canadien était venu accoster le Lézard tranquillement. Le général de Poséidon était venu le voir car, durant sa bataille contre Seiya, Pégase lui avait parlé d'un chevalier utilisant la même technique de défense. Le français en avait été étonné. Puis les deux francophones avaient sympathisé, et peut être plus, l'alcool ayant eu probablement un rôle dans tout deux étaient devenus très complices durant les quelques jours où le Cheval des mers et ses amis séjournaient au Sanctuaire. Puis, lorsque Baian dut repartir pour le domaine sous-marin, Misty l'avait accompagné sur la plage. Les deux étaient restés silencieux pendant un moment, puis, ils s'étaient quittés. Le Canadien lui avait, à cet instant, volé un petit baiser avant de s'en aller. Cela avait laissé le jeune saint d'argent sans voix et rouge tomate. Et visiblement Aphrodite avait épié la scène. Rien n'échappait au poisson.

Misty sentit ses joues chauffer et devenir de plus en plus rouges. Il détestait être pris au dépourvu de cette manière comme un gamin en faute.

-Aphrodite, protesta vivement le Lézard.

- _Je suis sûr que tu rougis là maintenant. Roooh, mais enfin, faut pas avoir honte._

-Mais t'as fini de mettre ton grain de sel partout ?

Les autres ricanèrent de plus belle. La vision de leur ami, la commère en chef des argents, prit à son propre jeu était quelque chose d'amusant.

_-J'ai jamais fini de me mêler des histoires qui n'avancent pas. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais devoir me mêler des autres gens qui n'arrêtent pas de se tourner autour sans jamais avouer quoi que ce soit._

-C'est ça, continue ton boulot d'entremetteur en chef.

_-Enfin bref, c'est tout pour le moment. Je suis content de voir que tout se passe bien pour vous. Vous avez intérêt à nous montrer les photos de votre périple !_

-On verra, Aphro, sourit Misty. On verra.

- _C'est une demande de la Laine Verte en personne._

-Si le Grand pope le demande…

La conversation se termina de cette manière, avec un poisson satisfait et un lézard encore rouge par ce que son ami tentait de lui faire cracher. Le français regarda ses amis. Ces derniers avaient des regards de prédateurs et avaient l'intention de le cuisiner à nouveau. Il soupira lourdement. Ça allait être sa fête. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le mouvement du véhicule dans lequel ils étaient tous installés se mette à ralentir, un petit bâtiment se montra. L'arrêt sur l'aire, comme l'avait dit Moses. « Ouf » pensa le français. Il était tranquille pendant un moment. Il y avait plus important à faire que se préoccuper de ses problèmes avec le Général de Poséidon.

**ooo000ooo**

La bande en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un bol d'air. L'atmosphère était différente des montagnes alpines autrichiennes. Mais elle restait toutefois agréable. Le Néo-Zélandais et l'Allemand observaient une carte du pays affichée à un endroit stratégique et ils discutaient de la destination de substitution. Les soucis de l'Allemagne coupée en deux et de la capitale, Berlin, Moses avait abandonné l'idée d'aller là bas. Toutefois, il ne regretta pas son choix. Il s'était dit qu'un jour il irait dans cette ville lorsque les tensions seront apaisées, voire, une réunification de ce pays. Sirius, grand sceptique qu'il était, doutait fortement d'une paix à venir dans son pays natal. Cependant, il voulait y croire. L'optimisme de la Baleine avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on avait envie de faire pareil. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Moses, Algueti et Aldébaran étaient devenus très proches. Les trois étaient des armoires à glace dont le visage n'inspirait pas la gentillesse. Ceci était renforcé chez le Néo-Zélandais à cause de ses origines Maoris et, surtout, son œil gauche aveugle. Mais quand on les connaissait un peu, ils étaient tous les trois des amis sur qui on pouvait compter. Ils avaient tous les trois un cœur d'or qui se manifestait d'une certaine manière. Pour le Taureau c'était une immense douceur. Pour Algueti, c'était un immense altruisme. Le chevalier d'Héraclès avait toujours pour habitude de se préoccuper du bonheur et du bien être des autres avant le sien. Voir le bonheur des autres faisait son bonheur à lui. Quand à Moses, c'était un optimisme à toute épreuve. Et en général, quand quelqu'un était déprimé, il était là pour remonter le moral. Parfois ça comprenait une grande tape sur l'épaule. Et parfois autre chose. Mais cela avait quelque chose de plus amical qu'autre chose. La baleine avait cette manière bien à lui qui le rendait si attachant et on pouvait compter sur lui. Cela donnait envie d'avoir le même état d'esprit.

Toutefois, après les guerres et leur résurrection, Moses s'était senti… déboussolé. Mais il n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi.

L'Allemand et le Néo-Zélandais réfléchissaient à l'étape importante de leur voyage. Si, pour Berlin c'était foutu, ce n'était pas le cas pour une autre ville. Moses avait pointé son doigt à un endroit précis.

-Cette ville n'est pas séparée dis moi ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Le Grand Chien haussa un sourcil. Hambourg. Une ville importante du pays et qui, contrairement à la capitale, n'était pas scindée en deux. C'était plutôt une bonne idée. Très bonne même. Sirius se mis à sourire et répondit à son ami par la positive. Les deux argents firent savoir à leurs compagnons leur proposition, qui fut très vite approuvée.

La prochaine destination allait être Hambourg.

**ooo000ooo**

Le minibus quittait à peine la région bavaroise lorsque la nuit tomba. Ils se dirigeaient vers la ville de Stuttgart. Ce serait leur étape avant de repartir pour la ville de Hambourg. Sirius était de nouveau au volant, et Capella était le copilote. Les autres dormaient, ils n'avaient pas réussi à cuisiner le lézard sur le coup de téléphone du poisson. L'Aurige remarqua que son camarade était un peu tendu.

-Ça va ? questionna le grec.

-Bof. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Astérion, mais je suppose que cela a à voir avec cette division du pays.

Sirius hocha la tête. C'était un sujet qui le préoccupait énormément. Il avait toujours vécu et grandi dans des milieux tendus où la paix était difficile. Il avait été séparé de ses parents quand il était petit lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de franchir la frontière. Ses parents en avaient perdu la vie et lui avait fini pour une quelconque raison en Grèce pour devenir un guerrier. Et le fait qu'il s'était entraîné à devenir chevalier d'Athéna n'aidait pas plus que cela. Pour Sirius, cela signifiait que la guerre était toujours présente quelque part et que la paix absolue sur cette planète n'était qu'une utopie inaccessible. N'en déplaise aux plus grands pacifistes de l'armée de la déesse de la sagesse comme Shun. De ce point de vue, Capella était similaire et l'Aurige comprenait parfaitement les pensées du Grand Chien. Ayant passé sa vie en Grèce et plus précisément au Sanctuaire, il avait apprit très jeune à devenir un guerrier qui œuvrait pour la paix dans le mode. Or, quand on voyait ce qu'il se passait au sein même de l'Europe, c'était loin d'être gagné. Les deux chevaliers d'Argents étaient des stressés de la vie. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la paix était quelque chose de très difficile. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient là, dans ce minibus, avec leurs amis, en plein road trip à travers l'Europe, uniquement pour profiter de la vie et de la jeunesse qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. C'était une pensée étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre, toutefois, ils appréciaient. Si seulement ils pouvaient profiter encore de la vie de cette manière et essayer d'oublier que dorénavant ils ne seraient plus utilisés comme de la chair à canon. Ils restaient après tout des adolescents arrivant très bientôt dans la majorité. Et on leur avait donné une seconde vie. Ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu. C'était dur, en particulier pour eux deux, mais ils y arriveraient. Ils étaient tous ensemble dans le même bateau. Mais passer par un pays qui était encore dans la tension de la guerre était un couteau remué dans une plaie. Mais s'ils voulaient y arriver, ils devaient passer par là. Saigner pour mieux cicatriser.

-Dis toi qu'une fois l'Allemagne passée, on sera plus sereins, lança doucement le Grec avec un sourire. Et puis, Moses a raison. La paix finit toujours par arriver après une guerre. Regarde-nous ! on ne serait jamais revenus à la vie si la paix n'avait pas été signée. Cela arrivera pour l'Allemagne un jour.

Le Grand chien se mit à sourire. Capella, de part le fait qu'il avait toujours vécu dans les terres saintes d'Athéna, était un grand naïf. Et cela avait du bon au moral.

**ooo000ooo**

Le détour à Stuttgart fut plus rapide que prévu. Ils s'étaient arrêtés vite fait pour se reposer et également pour refaire rapidement le plein d'essence avant de repartir. En quelques heures ils étaient de nouveau sur les routes à destination de Hambourg. L'impatience commençait à se faire ressentir dans le minibus. Après avoir apprit où ils allaient après le fiasco pour Berlin, l'idée d'aller à Hambourg avait rendu enthousiasme toute la bande. Après tout, c'est une ville qui était en Allemagne, et non séparée contrairement à la capitale. Et après une longue discussion, ils avaient jugé que c'était un bon compromis. La ville portuaire était située non loin du Danemark, leur prochaine escale.

**ooo000ooo**

Après quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le ciel était lumineux et d'un magnifique bleu. Les rues de la ville étaient paradoxalement vides et pleines. Le tourisme semblait être quelque chose de prisé dans ce charmant endroit. Toutefois, ils durent batailler pour trouver une place afin de garer leur véhicule avant d'aller arpenter les lieux. Comme pour Vienne, ils prirent une photo. Ce fut d'ailleurs un habitant de la ville qui proposa amicalement de prendre le cliché. Les chevaliers d'argent, surtout Jamian, étaient dubitatifs quand à la proposition du citadin. Il pourrait être capable de voler le Polaroid. Mais il n'en n'était rien. Une fois le flash déclenché, et la photo sortie, le Hambourgeois avait rendu le tout au Corbeau, les avait salué amicalement avec un signe de la main et avait reprit son chemin. Les argents mirent un certain temps avant de déambuler dans les rues. Et contrairement à Vienne, l'office de tourisme était plus loin. En conséquent ils décidèrent de se laisser aller. Ils finiraient bien par retrouver leur chemin, sauf si la troupe était menée par Dio.

Le temps agréable aidait à l'appréciation de la balade dans les rues de Hambourg. Un sentiment de paix et de sérénité envahissait les jeunes hommes. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour prendre des photos. Parfois ils marchèrent plus doucement. Parfois, ils accélérèrent leur cadence. Ils profitaient. Ils vivaient. Les chevaliers d'argent observèrent l'architecture de la ville et s'imprégnèrent de l'atmosphère absolument typique de la cité hambourgeoise. Très vite, leurs pas les amenèrent à Saint Pauli, un quartier très réputé pour sa vie nocturne et pour autre chose. Ils étaient tombés sur une des rues de la ville. Ce qui les surprit tout d'abord était la foule qui, comme le faisaient les jeunes chevaliers, flânait. Puis, plus loin, ils virent plusieurs étals avec tout et n'importe quoi dessus. Des antiquités, des produits dérivés de la mer, des babioles utiles ou non, des tableaux, des vieux livres. En bref, tout pleins de vieux trésors sur plusieurs étals que les marchands affichaient avec une certaine fierté. Cela attira la curiosité de pas mal d'entre eux.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Babel, qui ne semblait pas connaître ce concept.

-C'est un Marché aux puces ! S'exclama l'anglais, les yeux pétillants et aux anges.

Certains soupirèrent doucement. Le Corbeau était un grand amateur de choses un peu vieillottes, ce qui l'avait étrangement rapproché du chevalier du Cygne et du Marina de Scylla et une profonde amitié s'était forgée entre les trois.

-Si Io était là, il serait aux anges ! continua Jamian comme si de rien n'était.

Cette après-midi allait s'annoncer mouvementée. Toutefois, ils prirent leur courage, ou pas, à deux mains et s'avancèrent dans la foule tout en observant les babioles proposées ça par les différents marchands. Observer, mais rien acheter. Il fallait garder le reste de l'argent donné par la déesse Athéna pour le reste du voyage. Cela ne vexa pas spécialement l'Anglais. Il disait que l'objet était beaucoup plus beau présenté que acheté. Celui-ci, par ailleurs, discutait avec un des différents vendeurs du marché aux puces, son Polaroid à la main. Ils conversaient sur les objets présentés, bien que le hambourgeois tentait de faire acheter quelque chose à Jamian. Mais le Corbeau ne le laissait pas avoir. A ses côtés se trouvait Moses qui observait sans pour autant prononcer un mot, son ami faisait la conversation à lui tout seul. Il était stupéfait de voir Jamian tenir une conversation aussi étrange sur des babioles. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, aimer posséder des choses matérielles. Ayant passé sa vie en Nouvelle-Zélande, puis au sanctuaire, Moses pensait que les biens matériels étaient simplement des choses très superficielles et ne se contentait que ce qu'il avait. Aussi, quand on lui avait demandé à ce qu'on lui rende son œil blessé lors des résurrections, il avait refusé. C'était un handicap, mais il faisait avec. Et puis cette blessure montrait qu'il était un véritable guerrier. Machinalement, Moses porta sa main à son œil invalide. Il avait reçu cette balafre bien avant qu'il devienne chevalier, et ses amis l'avaient toujours connu borgne. Toutefois, il en gardait une certaine fierté dans sa blessure, au grand dam du Lézard qui affirmait haut et fort qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus attirant sans. Le Néo-Zélandais baissa sa main tout en dirigeant son regard vers le Corbeau qui se tenait à sa gauche. L'Anglais continuait toujours sa conversation avec le vendeur qui lui présenta un petit objet. Cela ressemblait à un pendentif qui était entouré d'une petite chaîne en métal. Le pendentif ressemblait fortement à une pièce de monnaie. Le pendentif était gravé jusque dans les moindres détails. Il y avait un voilier dessus. On pouvait y voir presque tout du bateau. Il y avait également marqué le nom de « Hambourg » dessus. La Baleine s'était également penchée pour observer le petit objet brillant dans les mains du teneur du stand. Ce dernier disait que c'était une pièce qu'il avait changé en pendentif. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ce petit bijou intéressait Moses, à un tel point que le Néo-Zélandais demanda le prix de l'objet, surprenant son ami et le vendeur. Finalement, il put acquérir cet étrange souvenir à un petit prix, notamment grâce aux talents de marchandages du Corbeau, et les deux chevaliers d'argent purent repartir vers leurs compagnons.

Ils avaient continué d'arpenter les différents stands du marché aux puces sans pour autant rien acheter, sauf évidemment le souvenir du chevalier de la Baleine. Toutefois, ils trouvèrent un petit caméscope en très bon état sur un des étals et s'étaient dit que filmer quelques moments de leur voyage serait amusant, et aussi beaucoup plus mémorable. Jamian montra à nouveau ses talents de négociation pour avoir cet objet à un prix relativement bas, et ce fut avec brio et un sourire de sale gamin dessiné sur son visage qu'il revint vers ses amis, le caméscope en main, ce qu'il semblait être la notice et une petite boîte dans l'autre.

-Je constate que tu as pu l'avoir, fit Dante souriant.

-Tu constates bien, et en prime, on a le droit à quelques cassettes de réserve !

-Nickel, s'enjoua Dio, on va pouvoir filmer plusieurs scènes mémorables de notre périple.

Les autres n'en pensaient pas moins. Oh oui, ils allaient pouvoir filmer plusieurs choses marantes dans leur périple. Mais pour le moment il fallait juste voir comment le petit objet fonctionnait. Cependant, la notice d'utilisation était uniquement en allemand. Sirius se proposa donc de garder avec lui le caméscope. Proposition acceptée par toute la bande.

Ils terminèrent de déambuler dans ce marché aux puces et reprirent leur route dans le quartier de Sankt Pauli. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher et à laisser place à la douceur sombre de la nuit. Leurs pas les avaient guidés dans une étrange rue. En effet il y avait des néons clignotants sur les façades sur lesquels il y était inscrit « sex » ou « peep live show ». Cela fit hausser les sourcils chez pas mal d'entre eux.

-C'est quoi cette rue ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Astérion se dirigea vers le panneau qui indiquait le nom de la rue.

-Reeperbahn.

Gros blanc dans le groupe.

-Demi-tour, fit l'un d'eux avec un ton qui n'émettait aucune protestation.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la Reeperbahn très rapidement, bien que les femmes aux tenues très légères et aux poses très aguicheuses tentaient tant bien que mal de les attirer vers elles. Déçues par l'attitude des Chevaliers d'Argent, elles partirent voir des marins qui trainaient non loin de là dans l'avenue.

**ooo000ooo**

Leurs pas très rapides les guidèrent vers un petit bar, avec une vue splendide vers le port de la ville. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là et de grignoter une petit quelque chose en terrasse. Les couleurs du crépuscule donnaient une atmosphère toute particulière au port. Il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans la vision du port sous le ciel un peu rose. On leur amena des hamburgers, chose qui les surprit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à la base, ils avaient demandé la spécialité culinaire de la cité de Hambourg. Curieux, ils avaient laissé le chevalier du grand chien discuter avec le serveur, un homme d'un âge vénérable, pendant un petit instant par rapport à ce sujet. Le salarié repartit, laissant Sirius sans voix.

-Bon, je crois que ce soir, nous nous coucherons moins cons, avait-t-il prononcé.

-Cette histoire est donc vraie ? ça ne vient pas des américains ? s'étonna Ptolémy.

-Effectivement, approuve le Grand Chien, de ce que le serveur m'a raconté, les allemands auraient importé la recette durant le XIXème siècle.

-Sacré bordel ton histoire.

-Le serveur avec qui j'ai discuté est un des plus anciens du bâtiment. Apparemment, le hamburger est une tradition que pas mal de bars ou de restaurants tentent de conserver tout en variant les recettes.

On regarda le Grand Chien avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ? je répète juste ce qu'il m'a dit.

-En tout cas c'est délicieux, reprit le Lybien.

-Et la bière est fraîche, ajouta le Centaure en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson mousseuse.

Ils restèrent à leur table pendant une bonne heure. Quand ils quittèrent la brasserie, le ciel avait viré à un joli bleu foncé et quelques étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel. Ils avaient repris leur chemin vers leur minibus pour dormir. Ils avaient refusé, avant leur départ, de dormir dans des hôtels, les frais auraient été trop élevés, et ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir. Comme pour leur arrivée, ils laissèrent leurs pas les guider. Cela les mena à la Speicherstadt. Les canaux du quartier, les sombres fenêtres des immeubles, et les briques rouges, ainsi que la faible luminosité des lampadaires donnaient à la Speicherstadt une ambiance toute particulière. « Comme dans un roman policier » avait commenté Dante. Jamian avait pris une photo, estimant que l'endroit était magnifique et qu'il fallait en garder un souvenir. Ils continuèrent encore leur marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur véhicule. Le sommeil commençait doucement à les gagner et, une fois chacun installé, s'endormirent très rapidement, un sourire ravi sur les visages de certains, un autre serein sur le visage d'autres. Le sommeil l'avait si rapidement emporté sue la bande des chevaliers d'argents qu'ils n'entendirent même pas le téléphone de Misty sonner.

**ooo000ooo**

Ce fut très tôt qu'ils repartirent à l'assaut de la ville hambourgeoise. Ils avaient reprit d'assaut la visite du port de la ville et s'étaient arrêtés là pendant quelques heures, contemplant l'endroit. Jamian profitait de ce moment pour observer toutes les photos qu'il avait prises jusque là. Il y en avait au moins une bonne trentaine de prises depuis le début du voyage. Et il avait encore de la réserve pour au moins un bon moment. En regardant les résultats de ses prises, il se félicita lui-même : les photos étaient très réussies, et cela faisait un joli dossier. Sirius, quand à lui, inspectait le caméscope acheté la veille sous toutes ses coutures, le mode d'emploi du petit objet installé sur son genou gauche. Il parvint à l'allumer et avait dirigé l'objectif vers ses compagnons, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Bon est ce que ça marche ce machin ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Les autres, qui comprirent l'intention du Grand Chien, et parce que qu'il braquait l'objectif sur eux, se mirent à faire des signes de la main vers l'Allemand derrière le caméscope. Certains s'amusèrent même à prendre des poses farfelues comme des vrais gamins.

Un temps.

-Okay c'est bon, j'ai compris comment ça fonctionne, merci les gars, s'exclama finalement le Grand Chien, tout en éteignant l'objet.

Il reçut en guise de réponse plusieurs pouces levés.

Jamian prit une photo du port, puis ils repartirent flâner dans les rues de Hambourg. En chemin, ils passèrent devant un gigantesque bâtiment dont la seule route possible vers son entrée était située en plein centre. Les architectures du bâtiment étaient très détaillées et les sculptures étaient de plusieurs couleurs différentes. Certaines étaient comme la couleur du grès tandis que d'autres avaient ce vert oxydé typique. Une grande tour avec une horloge dessus trônait en son centre. Un peu plus loin, il y avait plusieurs panneaux dont le vent faisait flotter les différents drapeaux accrochés dessus. Il y avait également un point d'eau aux côtés de l'impressionnante bâtisse. L'eau était claire et semblait plutôt fraiche, comme une invitation à y mettre les pieds dedans. Toutefois, un panneau signalisant l'interdiction de baignade dissuadait les envieux. Et de toute manière, les quelques cygnes, que les chevaliers d'argent ne virent pas, qui avaient élu domicile à cet endroit semblaient très farouche et très protecteurs envers leur territoire.

-C'est impressionnant, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Algol qui semblait analyser de loin toutes les sculptures du bâtiment.

-Rathaus, se contenta de répondre l'Allemand.

-Traduction ?

-L'hôtel de ville, ou la mairie, si vous préférez.

Un temps. Les autres avaient les yeux braqués sur le bâtiment. Comment un hôtel de ville pouvait être aussi magnifique architecturalement parlant ? cela méritait une photo.

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Comme à Vienne, ils flânaient dans les rues Hambourgeoises, contemplant les bâtisses, faisant parfois du lèche-vitrine. De temps en temps, quelques jeunes filles, et parfois des jeunes hommes, venaient les aborder car elles les trouvaient mignons. Algol fut étonnamment populaire à cause des lunettes qu'il portait. Leurs pas les amenèrent à une plage. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir une plage de sable en plein cœur d'une ville. Pourtant c'était le cas. L'Elbe passait juste à côté. Il y avait certains touristes qui profitaient de l'absence de monde pour lézarder sur le sable, sur leurs serviettes tout en profitant d'un bain de soleil qui illuminait l'endroit. Le port était visible au loin. Et le côté très estival de l'endroit contrastait avec les arbres feuillus qui séparaient la sable des rues. Ils enlevèrent tous leurs chaussures pour laisser leurs pieds toucher le sable chaud. Sa sensation était très agréable. Certains même profitèrent pour barboter leurs pieds dans les eaux du fleuve. S'y baigner dedans ne les aurait pas dérangés, toutefois, ils ne le firent pas car ils n'avaient pas de quoi se sécher, et Babel avait platement refusé de servir de séchoir ambulant. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau et discutaient joyeusement tout en profitant de l'agréable brise fraîche qui faisait voler certaines touffes de cheveux.

Ils y restèrent pendant quelques heures. Puis, ils repartirent vers leur minibus. Le temps passait extrêmement vite, ils ne le réalisèrent que lorsqu'ils quittèrent la plage en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Ils repartirent vers leur minibus. Il était maintenant temps pour eux de quitter cette citée allemande et de continuer leur périple.

Une fois arrivés vers leur véhicule, ils montèrent dedans, Astérion prit le volant avec Sirius comme copilote. Le moteur se mit doucement à ronronner, et, avec prudence, ils quittèrent la ville de Hambourg, l'air rêveur peint sur leurs visages, surtout sur celui de Moses en particulier qui ne regretta pas du tout son choix.

**ooo000ooo**

L'intérieur du van était très silencieux. Les chevaliers d'argent pensaient à cette belle visite dans les rues et avenues de Hambourg. Misty regarda doucement son téléphone. Un appel manqué ? cela devait être Aphrodite. Le chevalier des poissons avait du appeler pendant qu'ils dormaient. En tout cas c'était ce que le Lézard constata quand il observa l'heure de l'appel raté. Bah. Ça attendra plus tard se disait le français, probablement ce soir.

La route jusqu'au Danemark depuis Hambourg n'était pas très longue, mais plus longue qu'entre l'Autriche et l'Allemagne.

Durant le trajet, ils avaient mis un disque dans le lecteur du Minibus, puis lorsque les premières notes d'une chanson Disney (oui) se mirent à résonner dans le véhicule, ils se mirent, comme des gamins, à chanter avec le disque. Le Grand Chien ne put résister et se mit à filmer la scène. De là où il était, la vue de ses camarades qui chantaient était parfaite.

Le minibus franchissait la frontière alors qu'ils chantaient à tue-tête « Il en faut peu pour être heureux », la célèbre chanson du Livre de La Jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il peut y avoir des anachronismes dans cette fanfic mais... Whatev's   
> Pour le coup du Reeperbahn, j'ai repensé à ce "Jeux en Vrac" du JDG, et je tenais à y faire une référence ici x)  
> Anyway, j'espère que cela vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Petit rappel des nationalités des chevaliers d'argent.  
> Misty : France - Babel : Irak - Moses : Nouvelle-Zélande - Astérion : Danemark - Jamian : Angleterre - Dante : Italie - Capella : Grèce - Algol : Arabie Saoudite (sisi) - Sirius : Allemagne de l'est - Algueti : Ouganda (En vrai il est dit qu'il vient d'Afrique, or l'Afrique n'est pas un pays) - Dio : Mexique - Ptolémy : Lybie.


End file.
